the Chosen Trainer of Legends: Verision X
by Angeria
Summary: this is the re-writen verision of "the chosen trainer of legends" that I wrote befor.Mystery things startes to happen in the pokeworld, and a girl is transported to the poke world. How will this end?
1. C1 Gastly Ghostly Prothetsys

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters in this fic! except of Cassy(me!) and the old lady in this chap.pokemon is copyrighted to Nintendo.and have a good day!  
  
************************************************************************* *************************************************************************  
  
Sakuyamon1: Hiya everyone! Welcome to "the Chosen Trainer of Legends: verision X"! I wasnt really pleaced about the old verision on "the chosen trainer of legends" so I´m re- making it! In this verision Ash is not going to be much older, it takes place some month after he has become a pokemon master which would make him around 11 (they havent said anything about when his birth day is and so Im just asuming that he is 10/11), and is traveling with Misty, Haruka, Brock and Masato. pleace also notice that Im calling the "new" traveling partners of Ash from the Advanced season their Japanese names, since Im most used to them so Haruka= May, and Masato= the small glaseye wearing kid.And I might give some hints of Haruka and Ash coupling and Brock and Misty coupling. It will also be alittle darker and detective inspired, so thats why I have rated it PG instead of G.  
  
Flamon: YAY! I'm going to be upgraded to Flamon X!  
  
Sakuyamon1:No you wont!*holds the X-antibody out of reach for Flamon*  
  
Flamon: Oh C'mon! Pleace!  
  
Sakuyamon1: NO! hehehe...dont you just love to torture your muse? LOL!  
  
************************************************************************* *************************************************************************  
  
chapter 1: Gastly Ghostly Prothetsys  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
**********************************Part 1*************************************  
  
A map, as you know, are very good to have, showing the right paths but.... In the hands of Ash its useless!  
  
"AAAAASSSHHHH!!!!" A female voice yells so loud that it was heared several miles from the forest it came from." Don't you tell me that we are lost again!"  
  
A orange haired teengirl hold a firm grip around a black haired teen boys neck, there was three other kids there who tried to stop the orage haired girl from choking the poor boy.  
  
"No, no, no...I...I just dont know where we are exactly..." the black haired boy, called Ash, said befor he started to laught nerveusly.  
  
"Stop it Misty! Its not his fault that he got a sence of direction as a psyduck!" a brown spikey haired teen boy tried to get away the orage haired girls hands from Ash's throat.  
  
"Yeah...its not mine fault..........................[(about 10 minutes goes)]........... ...............................psyduck?..................................... ...Hey Brock! Thats an insult!!! It wouldnt have happened if Masato had remembered to take with  
  
the Poke´Nav!" Ash acused the smaller blue haired boy with glases that was next to the brownhaired boy.  
  
"What?! But I cant remember everything! What if you did remember anything for a change?" Masato shouted at Ash.  
  
"pikak pi!" pikachu said only able to watch the fight.  
  
"STOP IT ALL OF YOU! we dont need to fight! all we need is to try to find the right path!" Another girl with red cloath told them.  
  
"Krahahahahahaha!"a laught was heard, but it instead of sounding like a reall laught it sounded more like a rusty crow. "Haruka is right you know...Its never good to argue with your friends, but of course there is a saying that the more people fight the more they like eachoter...." a old lady with scary face steped out from the bushes but it seemed more like she came from nowhere. She was dressed in a dark purple cloack that covere her whole one meter long body, and in her old hand was a cane of oak.  
  
"In that case, Misty and Ash would be siblings!" Brock said to himself and it made Ash and Misty to yell at him.  
  
"Who..who are you? And how did you know my name?" Haruka asked the old woman.  
  
"Noone important, just a simple gypsy with the gift of reading the futures in hands..."the old lady told Haruka.  
  
"Oh! Really?! Pleace read my future!" Misty letted go of Ashs throat, which  
  
he was very thankful for.  
  
"Of course my darling...Let's see... There is a man in your life... tall... dark... not that handsome... If he would stop chasing girls he would maybe see you...then again his eyes are very closed..." the lady examined Mistys hand very closely.  
  
"Ahh...C´mon its just lies!"Ash said like he was bored to death, and started staring at the ground at his feet." Besides we need to get to professor Elm as soon as possible!"  
  
"So, mr. pokémon trainer is afraid of the future! Fufufufu..." the old woman muked Ash, who fell for her trap.  
  
"What?! I'm not scared of the future!" He yelled out loudly.  
  
"Then prove it! Let me read your hand, Ash..." the lady smirked.  
  
Ash slowly toke his green glove of his hand,wondering what he had really given himself into, and slowly reaching it out to the lady who grabed it like a Pidgeot grabbs its prey.  
  
"Hmm...I...I see it now!" the woman said, and her eyes suddenly became white as snow, and a cold and creepy feeling creeped up on the gangs back."You have a great destiny a head of you chosen of Lugia! But there will come a friend who has a heart purer than gold and a destiny greater than yours!Bloody murders and fights will occur, if you dont stop the evil that spreads thrue the lands!"  
  
A huge bolt of electricity lighted up the sky and the loud bang of it frightened the gang, but when they looked at the sky it was clear as a blue sapphire.  
  
Then they descovered that the old lady had disappeared without any trace, but where she had stod was a path leading out of the forest.  
  
"C´mon, lets get out of here! this is geting too creepy!" Haruka said and her brother Masato noded, but so did the others also and they started runing out of the forest.  
  
**************************Part 2****************************************************** ******************Two Weeks Later in another world******************************  
  
The black silk of my bed cloaths feelt smooth and nice against the bare skin of my hands, that laid sloppy on the silk covers.  
  
I was allmost all asleep because of boredom...I was alone but bored, usually I love being home alone because then my siblings and parents cant get on my nerves. But this day it wasnt...  
  
Specially since most of my net friends were on when I was on the net...it was truly a mirakle how we had been able to become friends...  
  
It was boring and it was like there was something hanging in the air...ok, nothing was acctually 'hanging' in the air, but it was the feeling of like befor a storm, or that there was soon going to thunder.  
  
But there was no thunder clouds nor stormy weather.  
  
I looked at the tv, it was turned of and the screen black, it wasnt a very good tv, it was old and didnt always work but it was the only tv I could have....my parents stubbornly keeped on saying that I should buy one myself, but I can't, Im broke, the last mony I had was the christmas and birthday money but they was already spent on a tablet for my computer.  
  
Suddenly a sparkling sound was heard right above me, so I looked up, and there was a blood red feather.  
  
It slowly floated down and I sat up in my old black t-shirt and pants, I reached out my hands to catch the mysterius feather.  
  
It was softer than silk and lighter than anything else I had touched, and the red color was so deep yet so intense like a fire, neigher blood red or crimson red could describe the color.  
  
"Strange feather...its like it has a glowin' aura of fire." I said on my native laugage, which is swedish.  
  
Suddenly I heared something, and it was a voice who called out for me with the words:~Help! Cassy! Help us! Help us! Save us!~  
  
I jumped of the bed in surprise and yelled: "WHO`S THERE!?" noone answered...  
  
If it was a theif who wanted to pull a joke on me, he whould regret it dearly, since Im not afraid of entering rought fights even if Im a girl!  
  
But nothing was heard, and I letted down my guard, thinking that it was only my brain which had played a joke on me, since its kinda happened befor, that I hear voices from nowhere, but then it mostly had been quotes from movies....but still...I didnt know what to think...specially since I sometimes had Deja Vue's.  
  
I was just about to go to the bed to sit down again, when the room started spining, not in like being dizzy but it was like it melted, and everything goted a pinkish tone with a hint of purple, beautiful sparkles started flying, it looked more and more like when you mix strawberrys, raspberrys and some blueberrys with some vanilla icecream, and the same voice who I had heared some seconds ago started screaming in my head, now louder than ever...  
  
The vortex thingy I was in started spining faster and faster, faster and faster....and with the high pitched voice, I couldnt hold on anymore, I lost the balance and it started darkening infront of my eyes, I soon had fainted totally, where I was going did only one know, a small pink shadow who was behind me, it giggled secretly, probably thinking that it was funny to see me suffer...God, what a headache Im going to get when I awaken...  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
**************************************************************************** 


	2. C2 A great pokesurprise!

***********************************************************************************************************  
  
***********************************************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
When I woke up again it was early morning, the sun was rising just above the ground. The air was fresh   
  
and clean, and had a faint scent of pine. As I slowly opened my eyes, my limbs felt sore and tired like if  
  
I had sleept for several days. And it almost felt like a bus had hit my head.  
  
  
  
"Ughh....I know this is an old line but... Where am I?" I groaned painfully as I sat up to look around.  
  
I didnt reconise the surroundings at all, the area I had been in was a small comunity outside a  
  
reall city, but now I was in a forest I had never been in befor...  
  
Nearby there was a group of young teenagers who seemed to be coocking something...  
  
"Oh so "Sleeping beauty" has woken up now! How are you feeling?" a boy with brown spikey hair asked as  
  
he looked over to me.  
  
"Okey I guess, but it feels like I have been run over by a elephant!" I told him, while having an   
  
uncomfterball feeling of that I had seen him somewhere else.  
  
"Elephant? Whats an elephant,sis? a boy who was smaller than the others asked a brown haired girl in   
  
red cloaths.  
  
"I dont know...she might mean a phampy..." the girl answered, while I looked totally confused over that   
  
she had mentioned Phampy, a small elephant looking pokémon...How did they know of phampy and not a real  
  
elephant?  
  
"So what your name? where do you come from and why where you uncouncius?"a redhaired girl came over to me.  
  
"The name´s Cassandra, but most people call me Cassy! But I have no idea how I got here...the only thing  
  
I remember befor waking up here, is that I was in my room examining this red feather..." I showed the   
  
feather that layd in my hand, which I had appearently gotten with me. "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Misty Waterflower, and the brownhaired guy is Brock and he with black hair and red cap is   
  
Ash Ketchum. The other girl with red cloaths is Haruka, and the small boy is Masato." the red haired girl  
  
with ponytail told me.  
  
"Hey! Did you just say that you are Misty, Brock, Haruka, Masato and Ash?!"I looked on them with great   
  
surprise, I could hardly believe I was among the cast of pokemon.  
  
"Yeah! That´s right...but dont forget about Pikachu!" Ash said as Pikachu, his loyal rodent, jumped up  
  
on his shoulder.  
  
"So you know about us?" Brock wondered.  
  
"Yeah! But you are just characters from a TV cartoon, an anime! Eighter I am dreaming or I have on   
  
someway been transported to this dimension..."  
  
"Are you sure you havent hit your head?" Haruka asked kindly.  
  
"Im sure!I can prove it...but how?.....AH now I know! If I wasnt from another world, how then could I   
  
know that Ashs Butterfree, went away from him to mate with a pink butterfree? or that Pikachu and Ash   
  
destroyed boath Mistys and Harukas bikes?  
  
"Whoa...you do know lots about us, facts that we never told anyone!" Ash looked surprised and scared   
  
of that Misty now would use him to practise her beating on.  
  
"Well that would explain why you got so strange cloaths..."the small kid with glasses, known as Masato,  
  
said.  
  
"There is more between heaven and earth than we know of so it might not be impossible that you are from  
  
another world....you talks about but do you want some breakfast?" Brock asked kindly and I accepted because  
  
I was starving. As I ate I looked around more closl at the surroundings. The gang had let out some of their  
  
pokemons so they could have some breakfast.  
  
"Do you have any pokémons?" Ash asked as he came up to me.  
  
"No...how could I when I just got to this world?"I answered his silly question.  
  
"But then why did we find this next to you?"  
  
He held two pokéballs, one normal pokéball and one Loveball that reflected the early morning suns rays.  
  
"It seems to be pokémons in them but we dont know, you can have them since they were with you when we found you."  
  
He told me and Pikachu nodded where he sat.  
  
"Eumm...Thanks Ash..." Was the only thing I could say at the moment because I was surprised about it.  
  
~Wonder if someone droped them here by misstake before I came here..." I thought to myself.  
  
"Why dont you release your pokemons so they can say hello to Pikachu and the others?" Ash seemed really   
  
curious about what pokemons it could be   
  
I thought it sounded like a good idea so I first opened the ordinary pokéball, and out of it jumed a  
  
cute little Vulpix.  
  
"Ohh...how beautiful! Hi Vulpix Im Cassy! Do I dare to pet you?"I carefully put my hand on her head   
  
afraid that she would attack me, but she seemed to approve me so I started petting her gently.  
  
"Dont forget the other pokeball!" Misty said cheerfully.  
  
I oppened the Loveball and the pokemon that came out a pokemon that noone of us had expected to see...  
  
"What in Birch beard! A Mew?!" I yelled out.   
  
"It is so cute!!" squealed Haruka, she just adored cute pokemons.  
  
"But...but that is the pokemon I saw at Old Shore Wharf Marina!" Ash remembered that day like it was yesterday  
  
(exept for that he didnt remember the incident with Mewtwo) and toke up his pokedex.  
  
Pokedex:" MEW is said to possess the genetic composition of all POKéMON. It is capable of making itself   
  
invisible at will, so it entirely avoids notice even if it approaches people.Apparently, it appears only to   
  
those people who are pure of heart and have a strong desire to see it. "  
  
"Amazing! I have always wanted to meet a Mew and now I got one right infront of me!" I was amazed by the   
  
pink pokemon.  
  
"Wow, I would never guessed that it was a Mew in that ball." Brock said happy to see the well-feeling   
  
pokemon.  
  
After a great breakfast meal I helped the gang to pack up the things.  
  
"Why dont you come with us Cassy? We are going to Goldenrod city since professor Oak called us and it would   
  
be nice to have another girl on the team!" Misty said with a great smile.  
  
"Ok, why not! It is pointless to stay here and I cant get home." I answered and gave her a gentle smile.  
  
The gang called back their pokemons and I called Vulpix back to its pokeball, but when I tried to get   
  
Mew to get in into her ball she didnt want to go back.  
  
"What am I going to do? I cant go around with her following me like this. People will notice and especially   
  
Team Rocket!"  
  
"Meeeew!"  
  
I looked on Mew that sat on my shoulder and right befor my eyes she glowed as she changed shape to an pink   
  
bunnie looking thing.  
  
"Wow! She transformed! She looks like a bunny-thing from the "DN Angel" manga I had read at home! And you did  
  
it for me? how sweet! "  
  
We soon started going to Goldenrod little did we know that someone was watching us, and this someone was no   
  
other than the purple cat pokemon Mewtwo. Soon we reached our destination the new lab of Goldenrod.   
  
Professor Oak came and welcomed us soon after that we arrived at the lab.  
  
"This is Cassy, she is not from here and is new to training pokemons. We hopes that it is no problem   
  
that she is with now." Brock introduced me.  
  
"No, no problems at all! We needs some new trainers right now. Would you like to have one pokemon Cassy?  
  
There is some other trainer who are going to get some today soon."  
  
"But I already have a Vulpix. It wouldnt be fair to the others."I replyed to him.  
  
"You can have one anyway, we have to many right now so I have to give away as many as I can, besides Ashs Muk  
  
seems to have a desire to get them all poisoned. Many new trainers gets pokemons of their parents so we   
  
sometimes have to many starting pokemons. Come now I must show you why I really call you for."  
  
He turned around and started going to a room and we followed. The room was filled with mechanical things.  
  
"Look here" he told us and pointed at a tv monitor.  
  
He showed us several pics of strange weather formations, even more stranger than under Ash´s   
  
Lugia/Moltres/Articuno/Zapdos adventure.  
  
"That doesnt look good professor!" Ash said and he looked even more searious than under a hard pokemon   
  
battle.  
  
"No, no good at all. The Johoto region is the only place that is calm at the moment wich makes this   
  
the storms eye..."  
  
"Is it someone that is disturbing the balance between the legendary birds again?" Misty asked and leaning   
  
her head  
  
against her hand.  
  
"No, worse, like someone is disturbing the balance by every living thing..."His voice sounded really   
  
searious and more mature than it had ever dune.  
  
I suddenly got an urge to look around in the room, I passed some boring monitores, but suddenly on a   
  
table I   
  
saw something interesting.  
  
"Hey, what it this, professor Oak?" I asked the professor as polite as I could.  
  
The gang turned around and came to see what I was asking about.  
  
"Oh that thing! It is named "Clear Bell" and was resently unearthed near the towers of Ecruteak. No one  
  
knows why this artifact was made or how... It is the oldest artifact that was ever found. And the   
  
strangest thing is that if you look on it really closely it looks not old, it looks newly made."  
  
I looked closer on it, it had a heart shaped framewith a heart juwel decoration on and attached under   
  
it was a bell. The bell looked like if it was made of water, crystal, diamond or glass. But on someway  
  
I feelt that it had some connection to me, but I didnt tell anyone, I had no reason to and besides I   
  
sometimes gets strange feeling because of things yet it didnt mean anything.  
  
"Oh no, I almost forgot that we should go and see that the beginers gets their pokemons now!"  
  
We started rushing to the pokemon room. And when we got there the door was closed but not locked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to be contiued.... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*********************************************************************************************************** 


End file.
